


The Lucky One

by RovingRomy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, So not canon compliant, Takes place following the fight with the Pit Demon, first chapter is relatively clean, the smutty smut is in the second chapter, this is just a bunch of fluffy smut, written before their return to Daxio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovingRomy/pseuds/RovingRomy
Summary: Usually after a fight, Keyleth and Vax like to work out their remaining tension together. But after the fight with the Pit Fiend, Vax isn't quite feeling amorous.





	1. Chapter 1

Keyleth’s hands reached for Vax as soon as he slid into the bed next to her.

For as long as she could remember, Keyleth always felt sort of restless after a good fight. Especially when they won. It was like her skin itched and something heavy settled low in her belly, and it would take her forever to fall asleep.

Now that she was with Vax, she’d been able to work out exactly what that feeling was. It seemed like he got the same restlessness she did, and they had started working it out … together.

Okay, she knew she was being ridiculous. If Keyleth was having sex she should be able to talk about sex.

Winning a fight a made her horny. It seemed to make Vax horny, too, and he was always more than happy to help her work out that tension. He’d even initiated it the first time, picking her up, pinning her to the door with his hips between her legs, and sucking the skin of her throat into his mouth as soon as they walked into her room in Scanlan’s mansion. They’d even skipped the foreplay, which Keyleth had found was often her favorite part of the whole activity (and Vax usually seemed very fond of it as well), and he was inside of her within a minute.

It wasn’t until the next morning, when she was getting ready to go downstairs and meet the others for breakfast, that her head was clear enough to start to worry about the inevitable embarrassment. Vax had taken her right there, against the door, and she’d found herself wondering if the constant, rhythmic *thud, thud, thud* of her body hitting the door as he pounded into her was really as loud as she was remembering, if everyone else in the mansion had heard it just as loud, too. She’d been certain, though, that everyone had to have heard the loud moans that had come from both of them, and the strangled scream that had escaped her as she finished.

Vax had been frustratingly unhelpful when she’d shared her concerns, saying he didn’t care one way or the other if everyone heard. “And I happen to like it when you’re loud,” he’d whispered into her ear, kissing her neck and dragging his lips down the curve of it to the side of her shoulder and Keyleth had felt that restless feeling rising up in her again.

She’d been mindful of the volume then, but when they’d come downstairs a good hour after everybody else with mussed, toussled hair and flushed skin, everyone had known anyway.

Considering all of that, Keyleth was pretty confused when Vax went about getting ready for bed when they entered the room the night after the fight with the Pit Demon instead of throwing her onto the bed or pushing her against the wall. She watched him as she followed his lead and readied herself for sleep, confusion mixing with that restless itch to make her so frustrated she could barely think straight.

So of course as soon as they were in bed she grabbed for him, running a promising hand down his abs and  dipping her tongue into the hollow of his throat. Vax grunted, but not in the way he usually did in situations like this, grasping Keyleth’s hands and moving back to look at her. “I’m not in the mood tonight, Kiki.”        

Vax gave her a half-hearted smile, dropping a quick, barely there kiss on her lips before moving away from her completely, leaving what must have been maybe a foot of space between them, but which felt to Keyleth like a mile.

That was when she went from frustrated to hurt. Even on the nights that they didn’t do anything more than sleep, Vax always wanted her close to him, wanted to have his arms around her, and his hold on her was often desperate, like he needed to have her close, like she was a lifeline. Since that night in his room after the party had returned from Draconia they’d spent every night in each other’s arms but one, the night that Vax had roomed with Grog in Ank'harel. And even then he’d snuck into the room she’d shared with Vex when the morning light began to brighten the sky. He’d climbed into her beed, gathering her up in his arms, wrapping himself around her, holding her only for about an hour before his sister started to stir and he quickly and silently slipped out of the room.

Being in bed without his arms around her and the inches between them that felt like a canyon left her with a clenching feeling around her heart. “Vax?” Keyleth said quietly, trying to keep her voice steady, not wanting to betray the fact that she was on the verge of tears. “Did I do something wrong? Something to upset you?”

Vax sat up and turned to her, a surprised and concerned expression on his face. “No! Of course not!” He reached out and cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away a single tear.

“Then why…”

“Kiki, you spend most of the day walking around looking just like my sister. It was… weird.”

Keyleth’s brow furrowed. She guessed she could kind of understand why it would be weird for Vax to look at her and see his sister. But the idea that there was something that could make Vax not want her bothered her, and within seconds she was worrying that if there was something that could make him not want her physically if there was something that could make him not want her emotionally.

The idea that there might be something that could make Vax not love her made tears well up in her eye again, and she had to bite her lip and squeeze her eyes shut to keep from letting out a sob.

Vax’s thumb continued to stroke at her cheek. “Do you remember when we were in Vasselheim, chasing the Rakshasa? And we were trying to figure out cover stories for the Velvet Cabaret and you wanted to pretend to be Vex?”

Her eyes shot open, surprised at the memory he was bringing up. She hadn’t really thought about that moment since it happened, but now she remembered the way Vax had been so insistent that she couldn’t be Vex. She’d thought he was being weird with how forceful he was about it, especially when he ended up using Scanlan’s name. Now, though, she had a completely different perspective on Vax’s reaction.

“You have to admit,” Vax went on, “when you’re in love with someone it’s going to be a little weird to suddenly look at the person and see your sister. I mean, how would you feel if I had spent the whole day looking like Percy?”

Keyleth’s nose wrinkled at the thought. “Okay, I get it.”

Vax smiled at her, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her forehead before lying back down, a bit closer to her than he had been before.

“When I wanted to be Vex,” Keyleth said after a few minutes of silence, not even sure if he was still awake. “Or, I mean, when I wanted to use her name. It wasn’t… it’s not like I wanted to be her or anything. I don’t know. She’s just so confident. It’s like nothing scares her, whether it’s haggling with some merchant or facing down a dragon. I just thought if I could pretend to have her name just for a little while then maybe I could at least pretend to be that confident.”

“If it makes you feel better,” Vax started after letting out a long breath, “Vex is pretty good at putting up a front. Not to say that she isn’t very confident and very brave, because she is. But she’s got cracks in her armor, too. Just like we all do.”

Keyleth nodded, but couldn’t get rid of the despondent feeling that had been settled in her chest ever since Vax first pulled away from her. He obviously noticed, because he grasped her chin between his thumb and finger, bringing her eyes to his. “I’ll get over it, Kiki. It was just a weird day.” She nodded again, sighing, before Vax continued. “And I love you just the way you are. You don’t have to wish to be like anyone else because I fell in  love with the person you are. And that includes the awkwardness and social ineptness.”

She smiled as Vax layed back down, reaching over to grasp at his hand with hers, tangling their fingers together. Their hands stayed that way until the both fell asleep, but when Keyleth woke up the next morning Vax’s arms were around, just the way they should have been.


	2. Chapter 2

Keyleth dozes on and off for awhile, enjoying the feeling of Vax’s arms around her, his fingers tangled together with hers against her stomach, his chest moving steadily against her back. Despite his assurances the night before, a small part of Keyleth had fallen asleep worried that Vax wasn’t going to get over her looking like his sister, at least not anytime soon. Waking up to the warmth of his body enveloping hers was such a relief she almost cried.

She feels Vax’s lips against her neck as the traces of sleep start to fade away. His arm is wrapped around her, holding her close. “Mmm,” she hums, pressing herself against him. He starts to add more pressure to his kisses now that he knows she’s awake. “Good morning,” he whispers into her ear before nipping at the lobe. Keyleth whimpers with want at the feeling, at his hot breath against her skin as he plants an open-mouthed kiss behind her ear. 

His hand moves to cup her breast and she arches into his hand, wishing that the barrier of her nightgown was gone so that she could feel the calloused skin of his palm against her sensitive flesh. “So I guess you’re over the weirdness of me looking like Vex yesterday?”

“Mmhmm,” he says, finally rolling her over so he can look at her, and her at him. “I thought I might scratch that post-fight itch that you had last night.”

Keyleth can’t help but laugh, and Vax laughs, too, as he leans in to kiss her. Keyleth can tell, though, from the lazy way his lips move against her and the gentleness of his fingers squeezing against her breast that this isn’t going to be the quick, rough, desperate release of tension that their after-fight trysts usually are.

He leaves a trail of kisses down the side of her neck, sweeping his lips over her collard bone before pulling back to look down at her. There’s so much love and affection in his eyes that it causes her breath to stutter, just a bit. But there’s a hint of worry there as well.

“I love you, Keyleth. I love you so much. No matter what. I never want you to doubt that.”

She knows he’s remembering the night before, how hurt she had been before realizing how weird it had been for Vax to see her looking so exactly like his twin sister. She looks into his eyes, her thumbs stroking at his cheeks. “I don’t doubt it. I never will. It one of the few things I’m sure of.”

Vax smiles at her, happy wrinkles creasing the skin around his eyes. He kisses her, a slow and intense kiss, as his hand slide beneath her nightgown, sweeping it over her head. Keyleth almost cries out in relief, desperate to feel his skin against hers.  She’d be embarrassed by how responsive she is to his touch, how little he has to do for her to be ready if she wasn’t so comfortable with him. He makes her feel so safe and so loved that she’s found, for the first time in her life, that there’s very little that embarrasses her, at least here with him.

As soon as the nightgown is gone he’s pushing her back down onto the bed, his hand running up her ribs to take her breast into his hand. He drags his lips down her chin as he brushes over her nipple with his thumb. Keyleth gasps, her hands grasping at his face to bring his lips back up to hers. “I love you,” she whispers as their lips move together in a lazy rhythm. “I love you,” she repeats, pressing a kiss to the bridge of his nose, his cheek. “I love you, I love you, I love you…”

Vax presses a kiss between her breasts before moving back, his lips sliding down her sternum, and Keyleth lifts her head from the pillow, watching him go. She loves to watch him like this, as he’s mapping her body with his lips and his eyes. Beautiful was something she had never really felt, despite the things others often said about her. She had always felt awkward and gawky. Too skinny, too clumsy, too pale, too silly. Vax was the first person who had ever made her feel beautiful, truly beautiful, not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. The way he looks at her, with so much love, adoration, and faith makes her feel strong, it makes her doubts melt away, makes her feel like she might actually be as good as she hopes she is. It makes the skin she lives in, that she’d spent her whole life feeling awkward in, feel like the most beautiful thing in the world.

That feeling is so much more intense when Vax is exploring her body. The way his hands run over her skin, the way he presses his lips against her, it’s almost reverent, worshipful. And when he pulls back to run his eyes over her, they fill with a combination of lust and awe, almost like he can’t believe he’s allowed to touch her like this.

That’s the look he gives her after pressing a circle of kisses around her navel, pulling back as his shoulders hit her thighs. Vax pulls away, almost sitting up completely, and his eyes sweep over her slowly, as they always do, his gaze caressing the skin that stretches over her stomach, each subtle ridge of her ribs, the softness of her breasts, the hollow of her throat, and finally her face. Her heart picks up its pace, pounding against her chest, at the look on his face.

Their eyes meet and they watch each other for a long moment. Vax lowers his head again, pressing a kiss to her hip bone, moving down to leave a trail of kisses up the inside of her thigh. He rests his cheek against her knee, looking up at her again, and she lifts her hand, cupping his other cheek, sweeping her thumb over his cheekbone. He leans into her touch, turning his head to leave a kiss on her palm before lacing their fingers together, moving their joined hands to rest hers on her stomach as both of his hands move to her thighs, pushing them apart and lowering himself, his breath ghosting over her as she feels the touch of his lips against her as he runs his tongue over her, a long swipe from bottom to top.

Her hand doesn’t stay against her stomach for long. Vax focuses his tongue’s attention on the little bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs as he sinks a long finger into her. Keyleth opens her mouth, a low “Oh!” rumbling up from her chest as her fingers tangle into his hair pushing against the back of his head as she arches slightly, pushing herself harder against his mouth. She keeps watching him, loving the sight of him between her thighs, his face buried in her, his eyes still watching her, sweeping over her body, up to her face and back as licks at her, his finger stroking deep inside of her.

He sucks at her clit as another finger slides into her, and she arches even more, her breasts pushing into the air. Keyleth allows herself a moment to throw her head back and close her eyes, moaning deep in her throat, focusing on nothing else but the feeling of Vax’s long fingers thrusting in and out of her, his pace deliberate, pushing into her slowly and pulling out even slower, dragging his fingers along inside of her with intent, like he doesn’t want to miss any centimeter that might give her pleasure, and his mouth worshiping her, his tongue moving over her with long strokes, his lips sucking at her, just the way he knows she likes.

It hadn’t taken long for Vax to figure out exactly what Keyleth liked, what would get her wet the fastest, what would make her cry out or whimper, exactly how to touch her, how to move, and what to say. She hadn’t even known herself, not until experiencing Vax’s sure, yet curious touch. The first time he had been tentative, his fingers running over her skin with something like disbelief. But even then there had been a confidence to his touch, even as he handled her carefully, asking with both his hands and his words what was okay, what felt good, what she wanted. She had discovered it all along with him, and then let him teach her what he liked, what he wanted.

Finally, they were completely in sync.

Keyleth tries to catch her breath, opening her eyes to look back down at Vax, his eyes dark with lust as he watches her. He slips one more finger inside of her, curving all three on the downstroke. Her fingers tighten in Vax’s hair at the feeling, tugging harder than she means to, and it’s the rumbling moan that escapes him, vibrating against her flesh where she’s sucked into his mouth, his tongue moving against her, that sends her over the edge. Her mouth opens wide, sucking in a desperate, rasping breath as her back arches and she throws her head back, her eyes squeezing shut from the force of it. Vax continues to lick at her, working her through her climax as her thighs tighten and spasm against his head. A few weak whimpers leave her mouth, her eyes sliding open just a bit to look down at him, still watching her, like he can’t tear his eyes away from her.

She lets her eyes slide closed again as she relaxes back into the mattress, sighing at the feeling of Vax’s hand gliding up the skin of her stomach, stroking over her breasts with a feather light touch, as he moves up her body to press his lips against hers in a gentle kiss. Keyleth hums as he moves his lips to her jaw, leaving a trail of kiss on his way to her ear. “You are so beautiful.”

A light blush spreads over her face and chest, and she can feel Vax’s fingers tracing the spot where the blush fades into her normal, pale skin tone, between her breasts. Keyleth enjoys the feeling of his touch, humming out her approval when he leans forward and replaces his fingers with his lips. Her hips move against him in a lazy roll and she feels how hard he is. The friction makes him moan out a desperate sound and he shifts his mouth to her breast, his tongue tracing a circle around her nipple. Her hips buck this time and he cries out, the sound muffled by her skin.

“You’re overdressed,” she says, her fingers slipping just beneath the waistband of his pants.

Vax chuckles, moving away from her to stand at the foot of the bed. She follows him, sitting in the middle of the bed, pulling her knees up to her chest, watching Vax remove the final barrier between her eyes and his body, her cheek resting against her knee. His pants hit the floor and she takes him in, running her eyes over his body, feeling so lucky that he’s given himself so freely to her. She meets his eyes as she rises up on her knees and moves toward him, kissing him deeply. Her hand runs down his abs, as it had the night before, only this time he doesn’t stop her.

Keyleth runs her fingertips over him with a light touch before wrapping her fingers around him with one slow stroke. Vax brings his hands up, burying his own fingers in her hair as he returns her kiss enthusiastically, nipping at her bottom lip as she strokes him again.

His whine is almost petulant when she pulls her lips away from him. She placates him with one last peck on the lips before she lowers herself, sitting back on her heels as she leans over to take him into her mouth. Vax sighs, a mix of pleasure and contentment, as Keyleth moves her mouth over him, her tongue teasing. His fingers tangle into her hair again, clenching as she sucks at him, moaning her name.

She looks up at him questioningly as his fingers tug at her hair, pulling her back, and he guides her up to meet him, framing her face in his hands and kissing her. “I want to be inside you,” he whispers against her lips. “I want to make love to you.”

Something flutters in her stomach as a slow, affectionate smile spreads across her face. Keyleth reaches up, placing her hands over Vax’s where he’s still holding her face, lacing their fingers together. She starts to move back against the bed, pulling him with her, until she’s on her back with Vax covering her. Her knees bend as Vax settles between her legs, cradling his hips.  He lowers himself so that they’re pressed close together and kisses her again, staying close when their lips separate. Their eyes meet, and they gaze at each other as Vax positions himself, moving forward and entering her.

Keyleth lets out a long moan as he fills her, slowly pushing in inch by inch.  He stills for a long moment once he’s seated inside of her, breathing heavily as he buries his face in her neck. “Fuck,” he mutters out, his breath brushing along her skin, making her nerves tingle and her skin burn with need.

She can only nod in agreement, unable to make her voice work. It amazes Keyleth that it somehow feels both familiar and brand new every time they make love. It didn’t take long for them to learn each other’s bodies and know them by heart, and she feels so safe and secure whenever he’s inside of her, surrounding her. But they still haven’t lost that thrill they felt the first time, the way their feelings, the anticipation, and the pleasure had almost overwhelmed them. That feeling surges through her body as she breathes heavily into Vax’s ear, wrapping her legs around him and whispering against his skin. “Please.”

His face is still pressed into her neck as he pulls back the first time, pushing back in with a languid but determined thrust, and Keyleth can’t help the desperate sound that escapes her throat. Vax finally pulls his face away from her neck so he can watch her face as he sets a steady rhythm, slow and deep, keeping her close so that their bodies slide together as they move. She can feel his eyes on her face and she wants to meet them, wants to watch him as he’s watching her, but her eyes roll back as the pleasure builds and she arches her neck, tossing her head back as she clenches a hand in Vax’s hair, moaning out his name.

The feeling of Vax’s lips pressing against her arched neck join the other sensations that are sending her body into sensory overload, and she has the hazy thought that she’s so glad that Vax was her first, that she waited for him, that she was able to have this to give him. She wants him to be the only person who ever has her like this, who she ever makes love to. Keyleth knows she’ll never trust anyone as much as she trusts Vax, that she’ll never be able to give herself to anyone the way she’s given herself to him. And while she knows that Vax is far more experienced than she is, that he had given his body to others before her, she also knows that he’d never given himself to anyone else in the way he’s given himself to her. Her heart pounds and she feels like she might burst with how much she loves him, with the feeling of knowing how much he loves her.

She opens her eyes and gazes up at him as she shifts her hips, the smooth skin of her thighs  sliding against his ribs as she moves her legs up and tightens them, her knees almost touching the bottom of the his shoulder blades. This time it’s Vax who can’t keep his eyes open, and they glide shut as he falls forward, his forehead resting against hers. “Gods, Kiki,” he breathes out. “You feel so good.”

Still unable to get her voice to work, Keyleth whimpers, pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. She fights the brief impulse to urge him to move faster, wanting to maintain the slow, deliberate, _intense_ pace. It feels so good, so right, so perfect and she wants to keep it going for as long as she can. The very small part of her brain that’s still capable of coherent thought thinks it’s kind of funny, that the night before all she had wanted was for Vax to pound her into the mattress, that post-fight itch making her desperate to feel him inside of her, fast and hard. Now, though, she thinks she wants nothing else but this for the rest of her life, this moment with Vax moving inside of her, against her, so slow, with so much intent, hitting something so deep inside of her.

Soon, that coherent part of her mind shuts down, and all she can think is _gods, yes, Vax, please_ , and as her mind loses its coherence she’s finally able to get her voice to work, muttering those words after a long, breathy, keening cry finds its way out of her throat.

A tell-tale pressure starts to build low in her belly, and soon her body is trembling with the need for release. Keyleth digs her nails into Vax’s shoulders, not so hard as to break the skin, letting him know that she’s close, and she can tell that he is, too, by the way he bites a gentle line across her collar bone. He starts to push deeper into her, and though they try to maintain their slow rhythm their hips start to rock together faster, and soon Keyleth feels the pressure inside of her release, her back arching as the pleasure shoots through her body. His name is on her lips as she comes, so overtaken that she can’t be sure if she whispers it or shouts it. Pressing her lips against his shoulder, she tries to fight through the tail end of the fog, wanting to feel it when it happens to Vax. One more thrust and he flies apart on top of her. She holds on, savoring the way he pulls her closer, the feeling of him pulsing inside of her, the way her name sounds as it tears out of his throat, and she holds him close as they both finish, sighing together as they collapse into a boneless pile, his warm, comforting weight covering her.

They stay that way for a long while, holding each other close as they get their breathing under control. Finally, Vax rolls over on to his side, keeping his hold on Keyleth so that she rolls with him. She rests her cheek against his outstretched arm, running her fingers over the arm wrapped around her waist with whisper-light touches. His lips press against her forehead, leaving a lingering kiss there before pulling away to look at her with affectionate eyes. “Hi.”

“Hi,” she whispers back.

Vax traces his fingers down her back and over her shoulder, moving up to push her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry about last night.”

“No, don’t be,” Keyleth responds. “I get it.” She looks at him, enjoying the flutter her heart gives when she sees the way he’s watching her. “I love you so much.”

He still gets that look when she says, at least when she says it first, like he can’t believe it’s happening. “I love you, too,” he says. “I’m the luckiest man in the world.”

“No. I’m the lucky one.” She moves closer, leaning her forehead against his shoulder. “I was so messed up and I made you wait for so long while I was figuring things out. You didn’t have to take that. You didn’t have to wait. But you did.”

“I would wait for you forever.”

“I know,” she says, lifting her head to look into his eyes. “That’s why I’m the lucky one.”

“Well,” he replies, bringing his hand up to run his fingers along her jaw, “I think I still got a pretty good deal.” He kisses her, a light touch of his lips at first, then deeper, his hand moving back to run through her hair, down her back, pulling her closer.

They lay together for a long while, enjoying the warmth of the bed, the blankets over them, and their bodies holding each other, their eyes locked together. Eventually, Keyleth lets her eyes slip closed, allowing herself to doze off as she sinks into the safe, comforting feeling of Vax’s presence around her.


End file.
